Speak Now
by KatzyK
Summary: "It's from Izzie." The first thought in his mind was her having cancer again. "She's getting married."   R & R! Alex/Izzie mentions of Mer/Der. More than just Alex and Izzie featured! Completed. LAST CHAPTERS ABOUT SEQUEL.
1. Chapter 1: Back to December

_Grey's Anatomy._

**So, I've been leaning a little bit on Izzie/Alex due to the fact my friend and I watched the season 5 finale the other night and so I want to write one about them.**

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything... I'm poor.

_If you get the opportunity, try listening to the Chapter's Title Song to set the mood! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Speak Now.<strong>

**Chapter One: Back to December.**

Alex came down the stairs of Meredith's house.

"Hey, Mer, just wanted to say sorry and thanks again. I really needed somewhere to sleep!" He grabbed some coffee and turned to his roommate, she had a shocked look on her face and was staring at a piece of paper. "That's not divorce papers is it? He can't divorce you!"

"It's not that. That is fine thank you. It's from Izzie." Alex spat his coffee out all over the counter. "Alex!" Meredith scolded before redirecting her attention back to the letter. "She's getting married." Alex spat again before looking at her with a horrified look.

"What?" He yelled.

"Clean up and maybe I won't kick you out." Meredith put the paper down and left. She knew he was mortified but she had concocted a plan as soon as she had gotten over the shock.

* * *

><p>Alex got into work in a bad mood, he was sitting in the cafeteria alone stabbing his salad. He wasn't hungry. Not as long as Izzie was moving on and he wasn't.<p>

"Sup!" Cristina smiled sitting down. She thought this was hilarious, especially Meredith's plan. She took his salad and started eating it, moving her pudding and sandwich to the side.

"That's mine." Alex said angrily.

"Yeah, but - you weren't eating it so, I figured you wouldn't mind." Cristina lent back and waved for Meredith to come over. Alex rolled his eyes at Cristina.

"Alex. You didn't clean up the coffee this morning!" Meredith growled.

"I had a lot on my mind." Alex snapped.

"Get your crap out then, take a trip for your week off, maybe I'll calm down. Go." Meredith yelled and sat down. Alex scowled and stormed out. "Was that too mean?"

"No. He'll go see Izzie if you leave enough hints."

"I suppose." Meredith sighed, this was her 'brilliant' plan.

* * *

><p>Alex was packing his bags. Meredith walked in and actually fist pounded the air, he got her message. She walked and touched his back. He jumped at the touch.<p>

"Alex, are you going on vacation?" She smiled.

"No." He stormed out so she threw herself down the stairs (not literally) and stood in front of the door.

"No! You have to go on _vacation!"_ Meredith stared into his angry eyes. He really wasn't getting it.

"What's with the yelling?" Lexie came down the stairs. "I thought everyone was at work?"

"No. I'm leaving." Alex snapped and tried to get by Meredith who pushed him back as best as she could.

"Not to the right place! Lexie? Grab the letter that's on the kitchen counter. Hurry! He wrestled as a child!" Meredith called to her sister who obeyed and ran to get it.

"What are you doing?" Alex stopped and looked into his friends eyes. Lexie handed the letter to Meredith and pulled Alex back slightly, helping Meredith.

"She's in Tacoma!" Meredith said and Alex started trying to get out again. "Go see her! Alex!"

"Alex! Go see her! You know you need too." Lexie said, her voice filled with sympathy, he stopped, his arms wrapped around Meredith and he hugged her, he then pulled Lexie into the hug.

"Can't believe you fell for that." He whispered, moving them behind him and ran out the door.

"Well, what do we do now?" Lexie keeled over, she was exhausted.

"What do you mean?" Meredith smiled. "He'll be back in 10 minutes, Lex."

"Can we go lie down then?"

"Definitely." Meredith agreed, putting an arm around her sister and pulling her to the sofa.

* * *

><p>Alex was sitting in his car, he checked the clock on the dash board and saw it was 8:10 PM - 10 minutes since he left. He climbed out of the car and walked in. Lexie handed $5 to Meredith as Alex picked up the letter.<p>

"Saturday? 5 days!" Alex yelled to himself.

"Bye Alex. Best leave now. Don't call!" Meredith stood up and hugged her friend. She pushed him to the door.

"34th Street Apartment Block. Apartment 20." Alex memorized. Lexie nodded having seen the letter.

"Bye!" Lexie called, Alex waved and looked at Meredith.

"I can't do this!"

"Then we'll all go tomorrow! Sure it's four days but we'll distract everyone, leaving Izzie to you." Alex wasn't sure why, but he was agreeing. "She has me, you and Cristina all down as a plus one, you should bring Lexie."

"Okay. Fine, Lexie, go pack. Meredith you go pack and call Derek, I'll talk to Cristina." Alex ordered.

"Fine!" Lexie ran to pack for the morning. "Wait, I don't have this week off! Neither does Derek or Dr. Hunt!"

"You're right! Only me and you have this week off! I've got 2 days and so does Cristina! I'll go with you for the first 2 days and then Cristina will come down for the second 2 days then anyone who can make it will come to the wedding!" Meredith suggested.

"Fine." Alex grunted. This was falling apart and he wasn't even sure he wanted to see Izzie. Did he even still love her?

* * *

><p>It was 1PM and Meredith put her suitcases in the trunk and did the same for Alex when he sat deciding if we wanted this. Meredith sat beside him in the drivers seat and looked at him.<p>

"Alex. We have to go. Do you want to go?"

"No. I want to be here. It'll make me love her again. I don't want to ruin her big day. She doesn't love me anymore." Alex said and Meredith started the car.

"You asked her to leave. You still love her though, Lexie told me about you asking for her when you got shot. You love her. She loves you." Meredith said in response to the question he hadn't asked.

Alex remained silent for the rest of the 35 minute journey.

* * *

><p>Meredith knocked on the door.<p>

_"Just a minute!" _It was Izzie.

"Hi!" Meredith grinned and hugged her as she opened the door.

"Meredith!" Izzie hugged her. "Alex!" She hugged him too, as awkward as that was.

"Hey." Alex smiled briefly, he was definitely staring at her.

"Isobel! Who is it!" _He _came to the door.

"Ross!" Izzie greeted. _'Why the hell did he call her Isobel?' _Meredith and Alex both thought. "This is Meredith and Alex."

"Hello." He said. Ross looked a lot like Alex, but different... bad different in Meredith's opinion.

"Come in! Come in!" Izzie pulled them into the cosy little house that was obviously Izzie's. You could tell by the lay out, it was a picture perfect home just like what she always tried to make Meredith's home and the trailer look like.

"Isobel, I need to work, remember." Ross said, annoyed at the unexpected guests.

"That's fine, I'll stay here with Mer and Alex." Izzie grinned, pulling Alex and Meredith over to the couch and sitting down.

"Fine. I'll be home at 7." Ross went over and picked up his keys, ignoring the fact that Izzie had leant up to kiss him. She dropped, embarrassed.

"Bye!" Izzie said, faking a smile.

"Iz, do you mind if I take a shower? I was working yesterday morning and we left early.." Meredith trailed of, signalling for Alex in secret.

"That's fine, Mer, the clean towel's are in the closet in there." Izzie smiled as Meredith stood up.

"Thanks, Izzie." Meredith left, stopping at the door to signal for Alex to talk to her.

"So, Izzie." Alex said.

"Alex." Izzie responded.

"How's it going?"

"Well. I'm getting married." Alex nodded. "Last time Mer called me she said you were dating a OB, Lily, was it?"

"Lucy. And not anymore." Alex said, thinking mostly about the fact Meredith was speaking to her and hadn't told him.

"Oh... why not?"

"It's a long story."

"Okay."

"Why does he call you Isobel?" Alex asked.

"Ross? Oh, he just thinks it's more grown up then Izzie." She explained.

"But, don't you prefer Izzie?"

"Sure, but, it's fine."

"Oh." Alex turned his head to hide the smirk he had on his face - he treated her better when they first met then her fiancée does and he put pictures of her in underwear all over the hospital.

"So, is anyone else coming? Cristina? Derek? Anyone?" Izzie asked.

"Uh, well, Mer's leaving in 2 days when Cristina comes then she and anyone else that can get the day off will come to the wedding."

"Oh, cool. So, you're just staying?" Izzie asked, was that hope in her voice?

"Yup."

"Great." Izzie grinned.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you last time we spoke." Alex said. Izzie gasped slightly.

"I'm sorry for leaving without telling you 2 years ago."

"It's okay... I.."

"I know, Alex. I-"

"I know."

Meredith came out in clean clothes, her hair wet.

"Hey guys! What are we talking about?" She asked, mainly wondering if Alex had spoken to her yet.

"Just that you're all coming to the wedding!" Izzie said.

"Oh." Meredith's smiled disappeared.

This was gonna be harder than she thought. They may be lying about what they were talking about, but this wasn't love.

_Yet._

* * *

><p><strong>So, no drama really.. AlexIzzie will be shown more next chapter.. how long do you want this story to be? Review and let me know... if anyone is actually reading this A/N then write JigglyPuff somewhere in your review, you know, after you say how long it should be? :D**

Katrina.


	2. Chapter 2: The Way I Loved You

_Grey's Anatomy._

**So, I've been leaning a little bit on Izzie/Alex due to the fact my friend and I watched the season 5 finale the other night and so I want to write one about them.**

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything... I'm poor.

_If you get the opportunity, try listening to the Chapter's Title Song to set the mood! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Speak Now.<strong>

**Chapter Two: The Way I Loved You.**

Meredith had gone out because '_she loved Tacoma's restaurants'. _Alex and Izzie sat in the living room watching _The Notebook_.

"It's so sweet!" Izzie yelled at Noah hanging off of the Ferris-Wheel while eating the popcorn she had made. She sat in a pair of stripy blue and white shorts, a pink tank top with her hair in a messy ponytail. Alex was wearing a black vest and grey sweat pants.

"I think it's weird. I mean, c'mon. He's hanging from a ferris-wheel for a girl he doesn't know!"

"It's so romantic!" Izzie continued to squeal about it, ignoring Alex's comment. "I love Rachel McAdams in this! She's beautiful as a red head."

"I prefer blondes." Alex said, Izzie turned her head and looked at him with a surprised expression. "What? I do." She turned back, trying to ignore him. She ran a hand through her ponytail thinking about her hair colour. Was this a direct comment on his feeling for her or a general comment? She just looked at the TV.

**-GA-**

Izzie and Alex were still watching the movie - it was getting near the finish.

"I kind of liked Lars! He's so in love with her!" Izzie said, not realising she was curled up to Alex's chest. "I mean, I love Noah, _so_ much but Lars was just a poor guy who loved Allie."

"I don't like Lars. I like Noah. He was the guy she loved, she always loved him, though she tried to convince herself differently. He never stopped loving her, she should stay with him." Alex hinted.

Izzie didn't turn around, trying to ignore yet another comment that seemed to be about more than the movie.

"Anyway. She should end up Noah." Izzie said.

"I agree." Alex said, almost whispering, Izzie sat up from him, realising where she was positioned, she knew he was still being cryptic - still talking about more than the movie.

**-GA-**

It was the ending sequence. Older Allie remembered Noah and they were in love again. Izzie had moved to be curled up in Alex's arms again, dreading the end.

"I'm gonna cry!" She kept saying.

"Shut up! I'm trying to watch this, you know!" Alex grunted, making Izzie giggle.

"You haven't seen this movie have you?"

"Just until the old people at the end, why?"

"Just wait." Izzie said, bracing herself for the oncoming minutes.

**-GA-**

"What the hell! Why is the nurse running!" Alex yelled at the TV, tears rolling down his face as he realised what was happening.

Izzie buried her head in the crook of his neck, crying her eyes out.

"Hey, guy-" Meredith walked in happily until she saw her friends. "Did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Izzie asked through sobs. Meredith looked at the table and saw the DVD.

"Nothing... so, it's 8. Where's Russ?" Alex said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Ross?" Meredith suggested, wondering if all the bitchy texts she'd been sending to everyone about him were wrong.

"Ross is sometimes late.." Izzie trailed off, standing up.

"Ah." Meredith said simply before Izzie said goodnight and went to her room.

"Love." Meredith sang slightly.

"Shut up." Alex scolded, pushing her playfully and going to clean up the popcorn on the table.

"Whatever love boy. Cristina told me to say that."

"Obviously, you'd never say love boy if it was your choice."

"Well, we should go to bed. Well.. I should, you should go talk to Izzie." Meredith said, following him into the kitchen.

"Fine." Alex fake smiled and walked beside her into the hallway and upstairs.

As they got to the hallway, Meredith pointed to Izzie's room and continued walking through the short hallway and into her own guest room.

* * *

><p>Izzie was lying in her bed, tears in her eyes, threatening to break free.<p>

"Izzie." Alex walked to the side of the bed and knelt next to her head.

"What?" Izzie asked.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Izzie sat up and Alex sat on the bed opposite her. "You are my first love, you know that? I mean, _were_."

"What about Denny?" Alex asked.

"I kind of loved you a little bit, just not nearly as much as Denny, that only came with us dating before I got cancer. Then I loved you like I loved Denny, more then I loved Denny."

"Same, except I never loved Denny - I kind of hated him." Alex laughed, Izzie laughed slightly.

"Do you think Denny is happy we got married?"

"I think he's happy that we got divorced - he kind of hated me." Izzie laughed again, she hadn't felt like this in a long time. "Iz, I have to tell you - I love you."

"What?" Izzie's smile dropped - she loved Ross, _loves_ Ross, right?

"I love you. I thought I wouldn't if I saw you again, I was over you. Turns out dating Lexie only when she was blonde then dumping her when she had brown hair again - not that that's why I dumped her - and dating Lucy who was blonde and a way bitchier version of you didn't mean I was over you." Alex told her.

"What?" Izzie repeated.

"I love you and if you love me then that would be awesome - but you're with Russ-"

"Ross."

"-Ross. Now and I missed my chance, I'm happy for you. Really. I love you, I won't ever stop loving you but I understand that you're happy so, I don't mind." Alex kissed her cheek and left the room.

"What?" She repeated again.

**-GA-**

Ross had come in and gone to sleep while Izzie lay awake in the bed beside him. She sat up.

"I love him too." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Izzie sat at the kitchen counter sipping coffee. Alex was beside her, smiling at her facial expression.<p>

"Stop it." She glared. Meredith came down and smiled, Alex laughed into his cup again as Izzie pushed back her hair. "Morning."

"What's your problem?" Meredith asked both of them.

"Nothing." They said together, Izzie said it quickly and Alex said it while laughing.

"Hello. Aren't you leaving?" Russ - sorry, Ross - asked, coming downstairs and looking at Meredith.

"Yeah, tonight, Cristina's coming!" Meredith said, earning a squeal from Izzie. "She's bringing down my car and I'll drive back up in that." Meredith continued.

"I'm so glad she's coming!" Izzie grinned, she kept in close contact with Cristina, though Cristina didn't mention it, they called each other almost everyday. Izzie loved that her cancer had actually made most aspects of her life better - she'd seen George one last great time how he should be seen rather than when he was disfigured from the bus, her and her friends were closer, she and Alex had gotten married, really, the only bad thing was her job loss.

"Isobel, quiet down." Ross said, having some coffee.

"Okay.. just - Cristina's coming! Yay!" Izzie smiled, Meredith laughed as Izzie grinned and bopped on her seat slightly.

"Well, it's 11. Work. Bye Isobel.." He looked like he was about to say bye to Meredith and Alex but forgot their names... "I wanna say Mary and Alan but I think I'd be wrong."

"No. I'm Mary, he, however, is Jacob." Meredith said, Alex laughed into his cup slightly and Izzie turned around to hide her face.

"Sorry then, Jacob. Bye." Everyone shouted by to Ross and he left.

"Cristina is going to have so much fun with him." Meredith whispered to Alex so Izzie wouldn't hear it.

"So, we have a few hours to spend together! So, you're definitely coming on Saturday?" Izzie said to Meredith.

"Yes."

"Then you can be a bridesmaid! I had 6 but only three could actually make it and she doesn't like me so.. we'll get them altered and you can be my maid of honour!" Izzie squealed again and ran to get ready.

"Okay?" Meredith said even though Izzie had already left. "So, what happened last night? I heard Izzie yelling 'what?' a lot."

"I told her I loved her." Alex said, Meredith smiled and punched his arm playfully.

"Look at you!" Meredith smiled. "You're glowing."

"Shut up! Go fix your hair or something." Alex took a mouthful of coffee. "Besides, I just told her the truth - I love her but she's in love with Russ so nothing's gonna happen!"

"Ross?" Meredith said. "Never mind, I don't care. Russ."

Alex smiled at his friend and went to get dressed.

* * *

><p>The three went to the dress shop Izzie had been getting her stuff fitted at. The bridesmaid dresses were red and short, one fitted Meredith and Izzie decided that Cristina would be one along with Lexie and a couple of women who worked with her. Izzie was busy changing into her dress while Meredith and Alex sat talking about Cristina's reaction to the red dresses.<p>

"She won't wear it!" Alex said.

"She'll wear it - she just won't be happy at all." Meredith giggled, looking down at the dress.

Izzie stepped out of the changing room wearing a long dress with a halter neck and flowers on the bottom. She hadn't done her hair but it looked good.

"Wow." Alex said.

"Izzie you look amazing!" Meredith ran and hugged her.

"I have got to do something." Alex muttered.

* * *

><p>Cristina had arrived in her car. Izzie had the bridesmaids dresses in the living room so she could try it on - Meredith had know her measurements.<p>

"Hey Izzie!" Cristina smiled, hugging her. "Meredith!" Cristina hugged her too. "Evil Spawn." Cristina patted his shoulder lightly and moved to look at the dress. "No. It's way too... what's the word?"

"Beautiful?" Izzie hoped.

"Sure, let's go with that." Cristina said, agreeing for Izzie's wedding.

"Well, see you in two days, Mer." Izzie sighed, hugging the shorter blonde.

"Love ya, Iz. Have a good bachelorette party, drink some tequila for me!" Meredith waved, leaving the house.

"When does the Mrs. get home?" Cristina joked, slumping down on the couch.

"Now, well, should be now, usually it's a little later." Izzie explained, to her surprise, Ross walked through the door.

"Hey Russ!" Alex yelled.

"Ross, Jacob." Ross corrected, sitting in his armchair.

"Hi, I'm Cristina Yang." Cristina held her hand out to him. He shook it. Izzie started laughing, a lot.

"Ross, Ross Howler."

"Well, Jacob?" Cristina looked at Alex who nodded his head. "Jacob, come on, you can help me unpack."

"Fine. Night guys." Alex winked at Izzie who blushed slightly.

"Night Russ!" Cristina called.

"R-Ross!" Ross corrected yet again. "So glad we're moving States when the wedding's over."

"Yeah." Izzie sighed. "You know, maybe we should wait to move to Texas? I just reunited with my friends." Izzie said.

"Wait a second-" Ross started, ignoring Izzie. "Isobel, isn't Jacob that man from those photos you have? In the box? In the closet?" Ross said. "Alex?"

"Yeah, it's just a joke between old friends, Russ." Izzie's eyes widened. "Ross."

"Isobel! Being around them has turned you into some stupid blonde! And Alex? Alex who you married!"

"So?" Ross scowled and stormed upstairs.

* * *

><p><em>Wedding Dress, Bridesmaid Dress and Hair...<em>

_www. weddinghaircolors .com/ wp-content /uploads/ 2009/ 09/ vintage-lace-wedding-dress-02 .jpg_

_t1 .gstatic .com /images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ8FizB4lLXHQq__

_static .tvfanatic .com/ _

_Remove Spaces._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I've decided to do this day by day, this is day 2. Which means there are 3 chapters left - but if you want a sequel! :D<strong>

_If you read the above author's note start your review with a word beginning with the letter Z. K?_

5 reviews until chapter 3! :D

Kat.


	3. Chapter 3: Speak Now

_Grey's Anatomy._

**So, I've been leaning a little bit on Izzie/Alex due to the fact my friend and I watched the season 5 finale the other night and so I want to write one about them.**

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything... I'm poor.

_If you get the opportunity, try listening to the Chapter's Title Song to set the mood! :D_

I changed my mind... this is the wedding... do you want a sequel? Review with your answer!

* * *

><p><strong>Speak Now.<strong>

**Chapter Three: Speak Now.**

Izzie sat in the back room of the huge church. Lexie, Meredith and Cristina sat on chairs around the room.

"So, Callie and Arizona all wanted a picture, I know you were never _that_ close to them but, Bailey will wanna see too." Lexie stood up and moved to take a picture.

Izzie plasterered on a smile and Lexie snapped a photo, sending it to Arizona's phone. _'Show to Bailey :) x'_ was what she put. Minutes later she got a message. _'Bailey says she's not happy because it's clear Izzie's not happy? I don't know what that means but.. I'd talk to her. x'_

_"_Izzie, you okay?" Lexie said, putting her phone to the side.

"No. My 3 other bridesmaids ducked out on me. But, it's my wedding. I'm fine! I'll be in the bathroom." Izzie walked in a locked the door.

Lexie's phone bleeped again. "Arizona again?" Izzie called.

"No, uh, Derek looking for Meredith outside! It's fine!" Lexie ushered the other 2 over and started whispering, reading out a text. "Guess what? Russ uninvited me to the wedding - I have a plan but I need Meredith to call me when Izzie isn't around. Alex." She whispered.

"I'll go call him." Meredith left the room and called him, he explained the 'plan'. Meredith came back in and whispered the plan to Cristina and Lexie.

"Let's do this." Cristina smiled as Izzie came out of the bathroom in her dress. "Wow. Iz, you look hot. Russ is one lucky guy."

"I know." Izzie smiled, forgetting that Russ wasn't his real name.

Lexie and Meredith passed her the stuff she needed to do her hair and make up with grins on their faces.

* * *

><p>"We are gathered here today in the presence of God to celebrate the holy matrimony between Ross Jonathan Howler and Isobel Katherine Stevens." The minister continued with his speech as Meredith, Cristina and Lexie grinned, not because of the holy matrimony but because of what was coming.<p>

_I hear the preacher say 'Speak now or forever hold your peace' there's a silence, here's my last chance, I stand up with shaky hands all eyes on me. Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you._

"I object." Meredith smiled and stepped forward.

"Me too." Cristina smiled, throwing the red tulips she was holding at Russ.

"I third that." Lexie laughed and dropped the flowers too.

In the crowd, their friends caught on. Mark, Derek and Owen all stood up together.

"I object." Derek said, Meredith put a thumb up at her husband.

"Yeah, so do I." Mark said.

"I object as well." Owen raised a hand and Cristina smiled at her husband.

Izzie looked at her friends, she wasn't sure if this was out of love for her or hate for Russ - Ross, sorry - she looked to them again, she thought that Alex would have objected rather than all of her friends.

"On what grounds?" Ross shouted to these people that he didn't know.

"Izzie can do better." Meredith stated as though it were obvious and the other 5 friends all nodded in agreement.

"That's not a reason." Ross smirked.

"If that is all.. Do you Ross-" The minister was cut off.

"I object!" Alex yelled running in. "Sorry I'm late, had to get by security." Izzie glared at Ross. Security at their wedding, seriously?

"On what grounds!" Ross repeated, turning his full body to look at Alex who was moving up and stopping at the third pew from the front.

"I love you, Izzie. You love me too, I know you do. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I said that I wasn't trying to get you to dump Russ, but now I am." Alex told Izzie.

Her heart melted. Her eyes filled with tears and she turned to Ross. He shook his head and creased his brow. Izzie picked up her dress and ran to Alex, kissing him on the lips.

"I love you - but I can't run out of the church with you. I'm sorry." Izzie sobbed. She pulled her hands from Alex's neck and he walked out.

Meredith looked horrified, her eyes filling with tears and ran out of the church after Alex, Derek followed her while Cristina slapped Ross over the head before stepping from the alter.

"Wait!" Izzie called. Meredith turned at the bottom of the church, Cristina stopped walking down the steps of the alter and Derek went to Meredith and held her, listening to Izzie. Lexie moved closer to her.

"What?" Ross said. "Let them leave!"

"Listen to me. I was gonna say sorry but I can't marry you but instead, you know what I'm gonna do!" Izzie moved closer to him and slapped him. "I'm not a freaking house wife, Russ!" Izzie strutted out of the church, Lexie walked to the minister and smiled at him, pushing Ross ever so slightly she stepped from the alter platform and linked arms with Mark, following Owen, Cristina, Derek, Meredith and Izzie out of the church.

* * *

><p>Izzie got outside and walked around, Alex was standing, leant against the wall.<p>

"Hey." She smiled to him, the 3 couples stopping and watching the two.

"Hi." He said, she walked to him and he put his arm around her, they walked to his car and Mark drove Lexie, Owen drove Cristina and Derek drove Meredith to Izzie's house where she picked up all of her stuff and they went home to Seattle.

* * *

><p><em>Izzie was standing in the bathroom. Lexie's phone went, yet again and Izzie got really annoyed. <em>

_"Arizona again?" Izzie called. _

_"Uh, no, Derek looking for Meredith outside!" Lexie called back._

_Izzie sighed and lent on the sink, she put on her dress and was in the middle of curling her hair when her phone dinged._

_'**Izzie, it's Alex, meet you outside later? x'**_

_Izzie didn't understand so just went out to start her wedding._

* * *

><p>"How?" Meredith asked Derek as he climbed into bed beside her.<p>

"Love?"

"No." Meredith shook her head and lay down. She stared into her husbands eyes and smiled. "You think that if I were marrying a total loser you'd make me come meet you outside via a love connection.

"Yes." Derek said simply, turning off his light and closing his eyes.

"Good." Meredith smiled, rolling over and turning her light off too.

* * *

><p><strong>Shortest chapter in this story! If you want a sequel of IzzieAlex, review. :):):) **

Kat.


	4. Chapter 4: AN: SEQUEL!

**Hey guys!**

So, some people were requesting a sequel.. if you'd like one, based on my summary, review and I'll write it as soon as I can!

**Summary:**

A year after the whole 'Ross/Russ Ordeal', Alex and Izzie are happy and ready to be in love like they always should have been. They're moving out of Meredith's place and into a brand new apartment big enough for three, when an old friend rears his ugly head and turns their world upside down...

**So, you wanna see me write this? **

**I'll probably post this sometime in early September, the more reviews I get the quicker it'll be!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll need at least 10 reviews on this chapter for a sequel! Get clicking on the review button! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Sequel

The sequel is up. It's called **'Wonderful Life'.** Please enjoy and give me feedback! :D

Kat.


End file.
